1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a support frame for supporting a display of a portable electronic device with an antenna, and a support structure for a display having the support frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of portable electronic devices such as a portable computer provided with an antenna for receiving wireless Internet or digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) are put into the market. Such a portable electronic device is generally provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD). In case of a device, such as a portable computer, which has a relatively large volume and has such an LCD occupying a large region, there is provided an additional frame for protecting the LCD.
Also, a portable electronic device includes an antenna therein to access the wireless Internet or receive DMB. The antenna generally includes a film antenna of a flat shape. This antenna serves to receive a radio wave from the outside and transmit it into the electronic device, so that a reception rate of the antenna is very important. That is, the antenna should be kept in a good reception state.
However, the above prior art has the following problems. Generally, the frame is made of a metal material with a high strength in order to protect the LCD. At this time, if the antenna is mounted near the LCD, a radio wave reception rate of the antenna is deteriorated due to the frame. It is because the frame made of metal interferes with the reception or transmission of a radio wave.
To solve this problem, it may be proposed that the frame is divided into two parts spaced apart from each other such that the antenna is mounted in the space therebetween. However, in such a case, the frame cannot provide its fundamental function of reinforcing the LCD. It is the reason why the LCD cannot be reinforced at the spaced region of the frame.